darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Ariane
Rune Mysteries Rune Memories Heart of Stone |location = Various; see below |shop = No |gender = Female |examine = A skilled sorceress and seer. She's been struck down by some sort of spell. She's unconscious. She's caught up in a vortex of magical energy! |map = no }} |text1=Casual |item2= |text2=Combat |item3= |text3=Three's Company |item4= |text4= Heart of Stone }} Ariane is one of the seven Signature Heroes first announced in the Developer Blog "Who are the Signature Heroes?" She is a powerful magic user and plays a key role in the Rune Memories quest and the remake of the Rune Mysteries quest, which were both released at the same time on 28 November 2012. She makes her first appearance, along with two other Signature Heroes, Sir Owen and Ozan (the master smith Linza is also mentioned), in the Fremennik Saga Three's Company. She also is the mage shown in the old RuneScape login screen. Personality Ariane is a free-spirit intellect, she does not follow the superstitions of most Wizards of not exploring outside their comfort zone of a spellbook. She believes that knowledge should be explored and used to make the world a better place, and is determined to discover all the magical secrets of Gielinor. She seems to have a split personality, as during the Fremennik Sagas Three's Company, she literally spoke to herself, then responded. This may have been simply humour, or an actual trait. Capabilities Ariane is capable of precognition, having been raised in Seers' Village. She has at least dabbled in nearly every type of magic on Gielinor. In the Fremennik Saga Three's Company, she is shown to have at least level 35 Magic and level 19 Summoning. She is also shown to have a Constitution level of 30. In addition, she has at least level 50 Runecrafting. When the player encounters Ariane in the Taverley Slayer Dungeon, the pair end up defeating the troll shaman, Magic Stick. After the fight she teleports away using an Ancient Magics teleport, indicating she has obtained the ancient spellbook and has at least 54 Magic. However, in the trailer she casts an ice spell so she must have at least 58 Magic. She does not have high agility or strength levels, and has lower than level 50 Mining. History The Wizards' Tower Ariane was born in Seers' Village and raised by her great-grandfather and grandmother. At an early age, she started getting premonitions, causing the townsfolk to believe that she could be the one of the greatest seers amongst her peers. She eventually received an acceptance letter from the Wizards' Tower, inviting her to join them as an student; the archmage even noted her application essay to be one of the best-written she'd ever received. Packing up and saying farewells to her old home, she set off for the Wizards' Tower, travelling via the lodestone network, a creation of the wizards residing there. Joining the tower, she shared a room with Caitlin, another apprentice. Although she preferred having her own personal space, her roommate seemed pretty amiable, so she started sharing about herself to her. Surprisingly, her peers suddenly start looking at her with disdain and contempt. She soon realised the cause was her inherited, and therefore unearned, precognitive skills - Caitlin had told the rest of the apprentices about them, and the budding wizards shunned her out of jealousy because they were of the belief that a true magician isn't born with their skills, but that they earn them through their work and study. Apprenticeship Ellaron, an elder wizard, offered to take up Ariane under his wing to help her progress faster. Already shunned by her associates, she agreed she'd be better off alone. She asked Ellaron to help her repress her clairvoyant abilities, as she wanted to be known for her hard-work and determination, and not her latent skills. Contrary to her hopes, Ellaron convinced Ariane to grow with her innate art and instead suppress speaking about it. Taking Ellaron's advice, she starts logging and trying to make sense of her visions. As time progresses, she laments that her grasp on her foresight hasn't advanced as much as she hoped, but with her other magical and rune crafting expertise increasing tenfold she can now gain further recognition as a wizard, nearing senior wizard status. Soon after, she realises that powerful sensations were the triggers for her gift, pain being the most reliable and frequent one. Ariane, looking to control and direct herself, tries to perform an experiment on Ellaron, wherein she attempts to guess a random number Ellaron writes on a tablet. The catch - she promises to stab herself in the hand for every wrong guess. Trying to guess Ellaron's number, Ariane attempts to utilise her anticipation of pain as a trigger, and brings upon a vision by her anticipation of defeat and the resultant pain. Satisfied with the result, Ariane hopes to channel her willpower to see farther into the future. Saving the Tower She attempts to gain further knowledge by using the same trick she used on Ellaron with Wizard Grayzag's Lesser demon. The Demon would tell her nothing until she spilled her blood in fealty to Zamorak, promising to give her the knowledge she desires the moment she does so. Ariane performs the trick successfully, thus gaining the knowledge without swearing to Zamorak. The Demon however, seeing he has been tricked (though not realising how), shouts out for all the Tower to hear, "Hail, worshipper of Zamorak! Your allegiance is gladly accepted!" This unfortunate event results in Archmage Sedridor, believing Ariane to be a Zamorakian, banishing her from the Wizards' Tower. Xenia offers and arranges for her a lodging in the Champions Guild. This begins her adventuring career. RuneScape cinematic trailer Ariane plays a part in the RuneScape cinematic trailer that could be watched here. The trailer opens in the druidic city of Taverley, where Sir Owen and Ariane are talking on a balcony while Ozan wanders past a couple of girls in the street below. Suddenly, a gigantic troll appears and wrecks havoc before charging straight at Ozan, who dodges the first swing of the troll's enormous axe, but the scene changes to an Ozan's flashback when he couldn't evade the second strike. The Raptor saves Ozan by slamming into the troll's axe shield-first. As the troll attempts to grab him, Sir Owen leaps off the balcony railing and smashes its right arm to little effect, and is shoved aside into a pillar. Ariane seizes her chance and hit it with a continuous stream of ice, freezing it solid. Ozan then shoots an arrow into the creature's chest, shattering it into blocks of frozen troll. After the RuneScape icon appears and disappears, three more trolls are seen charging. Locations Ariane can be found in many places throughout RuneScape. Roaming Ariane will often teleport in and out of various locations. Places she has been seen roaming include: *At the east entrance to the Grand Exchange. *On Ice Mountain. *Near the bank on Lunar Isle. *Near some ruins south of Draynor Village. *Near the crossroads just north of Falador. *In Oldak's laboratory in Dorgesh-Kaan. *In the Runecrafting Guild. *In the Wizards' Tower. *At the four magic trees at Sorcerer's Tower. *In the Ruins of Uzer. Fixed Places that the player can find Ariane at any time include: *In the Champions' Guild with Xenia, Ozan, and Sir Owen. (Before Heroes' Quest) *On the balcony of the Heroes' Guild with Xenia, Ozan, Sir Owen, and Linza. (Before Legends' Quest) *On the first floor of the Legends' Guild with the rest of the Signature Heroes. One-Time Some places Ariane will appear only once, or until the player speaks to her for the first time. These places include: *Arguing with a wizard outside the Wizards' Tower. *Entering Daemonheim with Ozan and Sir Owen. Special *Speaking to Gypsy Aris in her tent. *In the Jaldraocht Pyramid where the player switches between normal spellbook and Ancient Magicks. Quest and Miniquest Appearances The first quest or miniquest to feature Ariane is in the Fremennik Saga Three's Company, where she is a Playable character. She also plays a role in the Burthorpe tutorial, where she explains what Gelatinous abominations are and helps you defeat the Troll shaman Magic Stick. She then featured in the double bill quests Rune Mysteries and Rune Memories. She also makes an appearance in Heart of Stone tracking down Xenia with the adventurer and the golem she created. Dialogue *After Swept Away, she comments about the magic goulash that the player made. *After The Golem, she expresses her wish to have seen Uzer at its height and learn the ancient knowledge of golem creation. *After Desert Treasure, she commends the player for having discovered Ancient Magicks but laments the narrow-mindedness of the modern magical community and their refusal to accept them. *After The Temple at Senntisten, she mentions the player's discovery of Zaros and the apparent difficulty of finding any information regarding the god. *After The Blood Pact, she comments that she intends to venture into the Lumbridge Catacombs despite the Wizards' Tower forbidding its wizards from venturing into due to Dragith Nurn's ties with Necromancy. *After Heroes' Quest, she mentions that she rather that the player be tasked a heroic act rather than gathering arbitrary items. *After Legends' Quest, she comments about the map of Kharazi Jungle that the player created. *After While Guthix Sleeps, she laments about not being able to partake in the assault on the fortress due to other tasks assigned by the Crux Eqal. She further comments that she hoped for the Stone of Jas to be in human hands so that its powers could be used for the betterment of all. *After Tower of Life, she mentions that despite the moral controversies of such creation of life, the benefits would outweigh them. *After The Chosen Commander, she predicts the possibility of the player's action causing a new God Wars, with the Gods going against mortals. Due to the said actions, she foresees that the mortals might even stand a chance. *After The Dig Site quest she comments on the stone tablet and how she's not going to tremble in fear because some rock tells her to. Trivia * The homepage background that features Ariane, Ozan and Sir Owen was released one and a half months before they were announced. * When clicking on an advertisement for RuneScape, there is also an image of Ariane. * In the loading screen there is a picture of her fighting a horde of Armoured Zombies. * Previously, during Three's Company, her magic level was supposedly not high enough to autocast Fire Bolt and it was blacked out on her magic tab, although it could still be manually cast. * Also during Three's Company, she would sometimes cast two magic attacks in quick succession. It is unknown whether this is a glitch. * In some locations, it's not possible to walk through her. * Ariane can use Ancient Magicks teleport spells on free worlds. * It's hinted that she is a follower of Guthix. * She seems to think negatively of Saradomin. * There is currently a glitch in which there can be two Arianes at Falador by the mercenaries, at the Wizards' Tower or on Lunar Isle. * As revealed in the third Above the Lore podcast, Ariane is 25 years old. Mod Stu also mentioned the possibility for her to aim for godhood, but it was just for fun to answer a question. * Upon release of Heart of Stone, Ariane was given a different chathead during the quest. It was removed a week later, however, and she now uses her regular chathead. * She is voiced by Alix Wilton Regan, who has done much voice work for BioWare. Gallery Sh dungeoneering.jpg|Ariane in the site background released with Dungeoneering Ariane_Artwork.png|Ariane in the Fremennik Sagas banner arianenew.png|Ariane after the 22 November 2011 update Ariane artwork.png|Artwork as displayed on the web shop openningpage.png|Ariane as she appears on the log-on screen Ariane Trailer.png|Ariane shown in the RuneScape Cinematic Trailer Ariane.jpg|Concept Art on the RuneScape Official Website Heart of Stone update post header.jpg|Ariane fighting Xenia References nl:ArianeOr Category:Guthixians Category:Protagonists Category:Troll Warzone Category:Wizards Category:Wizards' Tower